


red paper

by treebreaks (bluedreaming)



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that YinYueTai double interview with the missing money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	red paper

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the [YinYueTai segments](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlMCNitleOzG7VqaEaQ0RKgNkXXBzFrNP) aired on 2015-07-03/10.

This time he succeeds; Yibo sneaks past and swaps the red envelopes, one with RMB and the other with Korean won, smirking silently to himself in the mirror as he plants the extra empty red envelope to distract Wenhan and Seungyeon who've already headed out the door, _you shouldn't have forgotten your precious money_ , Yibo thinks before waving at the P.D., mischief managed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [sonic shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/356854.html).


End file.
